Love Is An Open Door
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma finally confronts Regina about her feelings for the brunette and asks her on a date. Awkward and angsty, but I promise it's worth it. :)


Emma's palms were sweating rapidly as she willed herself to remain calm. Her right leg was bouncing up and down, hidden beneath the table, but that didn't stop the floor from vibrating from the movement. She was going to tell her.

Coming into the station that morning, Emma had found an anonymous letter on her desk. When she had finished reading it, she was shocked to find out that someone believed that Regina had feelings for her, strong _romantic_ feelings. All day she had tried her best at identifying the writer of the mysterious note, but came up short. Whomever it was is a true master of hiding their identity, especially from the likes of amazing bail bondwoman, Emma Swan.

So here she was, surrounded by various shades of blacks and whites, in Regina's office. Her secretary had let her in, having been told that she was there to deliver paperwork. She had said that the mayor wouldn't return from her routine lunch meeting with Henry for another few minutes, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Before she could think of Reason #124 on why Regina should reject her, she heard a familiar sound of keys being rattled coming from near the door. After she identified the sound of the door being unlocked, it opened, revealing the petite brunette in all her mayoral glory.

To stay she was stunning would be an understatement. She was drop-dead gorgeous! Regina was wearing an elegant red dress that hugged her curves in _all_ the right places and reached down to just above her knees, her toned legs on display. She had on a pair of black heels and Emma's favorite charcoal blazer of hers draped over her arm. She was the definition of a perfect ten, which caused Emma's palms to sweat even more profusely.

When Regina's eyes met the blonde's from across the room, she adorned a knowing smirk.

"Our tax dollars hard at work I see, Miss Swan," Regina sassed, sashaying over towards her desk where the blonde was sitting. Emma willed herself to voice a response but all she could manage was to gawk at the woman's beauty.

Regina quickly took notice of the blonde's uncharacteristic behavior and questioned, "What's with you? Did spending time with the unCharmings cause you to lose all your brain cells? I thought you were better than that, Emma."

At the sound her name coming from the brunette's lips, Emma was knocked out of her stupor. Regina shook her head at the blonde, then proceeded to unpack her briefcase on top of the desk.

"I, I needed to talk to you," the blonde stammered.

At her admission, Regina quirked a brow in question. "Does this have anything to do with the mile-high pile of paperwork you owe me?"

Emma took in a deep breath then exhaled as she responded, "No."

Now the blonde had Regina's full attention. What could the savior possibly want from _her,_ aside from free bearclaws and hot cocoa from Granny's? Regina was both thoroughly confused and intrigued.

"I wanted to ask you something," Emma continued, now standing from her previous position. "I was wondering if you'd…possibly…want to have dinner with me tomorrow night." The end of her statement had run together, ending in a high-pitched squeal that made both women inwardly cringe, but that did not prohibit Regina from hearing what was said.

The woman responded by furrowing her eyebrows at the blonde. "You mean with Henry, of course," she concluded.

Emma let out a long, exasperated sigh then blurted out, "No, with _just_ me!"

The bluntness of the blonde's statement caught Regina off-guard, leaving her speechless. Emma watched in horror as she examined Regina's shocked expression, frightening the woman being the _last_ thing she wanted to do. Instantly she apologized.

"I am _so_ sorry," she pleaded to the mayor. "I didn't mean to–" Regina lifted a hand in the air, effectively silencing the blonde. Emma felt the need to apologize again but refrained from doing so due to the woman's stern gaze.

"It's fine," Regina informed her, taking Emma's previous seat at her desk. "Now, as you were saying," she prompted.

The blonde had to mentally slap herself to knock her back into reality. "Right," mumbled inaudibly, then she restated her invitation to the woman. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Regina hummed, entertaining the thought to herself. As for Emma, she felt sick to her stomach due to the nervousness stirring within her. Why did the woman _always_ have to play games with people? Why couldn't she just say 'yes or no' and move on with her life like a _normal_ human being? Emma pondered the thought for a moment, debating with herself on the true definition of 'normal'. Thankfully her dispute didn't last long, Regina's voice, once again, bringing her mind back to earth.

"What," squeaked Emma, having not heard the brunette's response. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde then repeated herself.

"I said," she drawled out. "I suppose it would be _alright_ if you were to take me out." Emma blinked at the woman's reply. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You do know I'm asking you on a _date,_ right," the blonde warned, to which Regina scoffed.

"I'm not an imbecile, Miss Swan. I'm well aware of what you're insinuating, though you're doing a horrific job of it, might I add," Regina teased.

Despite the mayor's comment, Emma broke out in a larger-than-life smile, awarding herself with one from her brunette counterpart.

"So," began the blonde, heading towards the main door. "I'll pick you up at eight?" Emma sounded unsure of herself, still not believing that Regina had actually _agreed_ to go on a date with her.

The brunette smiled at the blonde's hesitancy, having gotten used to the fact that she finds the action endearing, then nodded.

"See you then."


End file.
